


Alone Time

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: NSFW OTP Prompts [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, dominant Yugi, rivalshipping - Freeform, they get it on in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: “I think we’re overdue for some alone time,” Yugi said with a smirk that was reminiscent of his dark half. He stood from the chair and leaned over Seto’s desk, pulling him forward by his tie.“Very overdue.”





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting the NSFW OTP Prompt Challenge because I need practice at writing NSFW things and because I need to get back into the swing of writing after taking a month and a half off.
> 
> NSFW OTP Prompts #22: On the Desk
> 
> Holy shit it has been so long since I’ve written anything Yugioh related…  
> Throwback to around 10 years ago to my Yugioh fandom days…this time with some Rivalshipping.

* * *

 

It had been difficult for him at first - for both of them, honestly. The Pharaoh had played such an important part in both of their lives that once he was gone - truly gone - there was nothing that could fill the void. Seto had thought at first that Yugi had been fine; after all, he was the one who had been telling Seto all along that the Pharaoh was gone. It became apparent, however, that he had been affected the most. He withdrew from the world, from his family and friends. He made no appearances in duel tournaments and no one had heard from him for a long, long time. In a desperate attempt to reach out to their friend, Jounouchi had called in a favour and one afternoon, Seto found himself at the Kame Game Shop, his old deck in hand. He brought no new duel tech, no fancy briefcase or a limousine. Seto simply turned up on the doorstep at Jounouchi’s request because, truthfully, he couldn’t lose Yugi too.  
  
Things had been busy for Seto Kaiba as of late. Kaiba Corporation continued to grow, each new technological advance more streamlined and executed with more finesse than the last. They had the largest marketshare in the industry with no clear competition in sight. Not because of any shady dealings on Kaiba Corporation’s part, but because Seto and his associates were the best at what they did. After all, with his skill with technology and the King of Games heading up game development, well, it was only to be expected. With the rollout of both new duelling tech and a change in the gameplay, time away from the office was but a distant memory. Time away from the office meant less time spent with Mokuba or Yugi. Once the launch of the new Duel Link tech was completed, he would make it up to him. They would take a well deserved break, perhaps on one of Pegasus’ tropical islands, where they could forget about work for a while and simply focus on one another. For now though, it was another late night at the lab.  
  
The tests had gone surprisingly well, considering what occurred last time, and Seto wanted to finish up the report before heading home. With a resigned sigh, Seto opened the door to his office. He stopped when he noted that someone was sitting in his chair. Someone whom had grown a fair bit taller over the years.  
  
“Yugi, what are you doing here?”  
  
Yugi crossed his legs and leaned back in the large chair, propping his elbows on the arm rests and steepling his fingers .  
“It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you outside of work, Seto.”  
  
Seto swallowed and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.  
“Technically, right now, we’re still in the office…”  
  
Yugi gave him a pointed look. “You know what I mean.”  
  
Seto made his way over to the desk, schooling his expression into one that was appropriately apologetic.  
“As soon as the launch is done we can get away for a while.”  
  
“I think we’re overdue for some alone time,” Yugi said with a smirk that was reminiscent of his dark half. He stood from the chair and leaned over Seto’s desk, pulling him forward by his tie.  
“Very overdue.”  
  
Yugi kissed Seto, putting every ounce of his desire into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both men were breathing heavily.  
  
“I’ll see you when I get home then?” Seto asked.  
  
Yugi brought a hand up to Seto’s cheek and stroked it softly.  
“I’m going to have you here and now, bent over the desk, Seto.”  
  
Subconsciously, Seto licked his lips and leaned forward slightly. He knew that no one would be entering his office; it was far too late at night for anyone to be bothering him and without Mokuba or one of the receptionists at the desk, no one would be permitted to enter anyway.  
  
“What would you like me to do?”  
  
“Take off your clothes and come around to this side of the desk.”  
  
With excitement building, Seto loosened his tie as Yugi sat back in the chair with a smile. At times like this, when his more dominant side made an appearance, Kaiba could hardly say no. There was something about those moments when he didn’t have to worry about how things would go or worry about being in control. It was a rare occurrence, for Seto wouldn’t just relinquish control for almost anyone, but when he did…  
Seto laid his blazer and trousers over the chair opposite Yugi, setting his shoes and socks aside as well.  
  
“Gods you’re beautiful, Seto.” Yugi commented idly as Seto slipped his underwear down his legs.  
  
“Thank you,” Seto replied as he leaned on the desk in front of Yugi.  
  
He reached into a bag that Seto hadn’t noticed, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and condoms.  
  
“Stroke yourself,” Yugi commanded, holding the bottle out for Seto to take.  
  
He obliged, squeezing a little lubricant onto his hand before slicking himself up. It didn’t take long with Yugi’s piercing purple gaze trained solely on him for Seto’s arousal to become apparent.  
  
“I missed this,” Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Seto almost groaned when Yugi shuffled out of his pants, taking himself in hand and stroking in time with Seto.  
  
“Yugi…”  
  
Yugi nodded to the bottle on the desk beside Seto. “Go on then.”  
  
Seto stopped his stroking and turned to face the door of his office, leaning over the desk. Surprisingly, it was at a comfortable height for him to lean across. He added some extra lubricant to his fingers and followed the curve of his body down to his entrance. Seto paused briefly, a sudden wave of embarrassment overcoming him. There he was, bent over his office desk, with Yugi jerking himself to the sight of Seto spread open, teasing a finger inside.  
  
“You’re okay, Seto?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Seto replied breathily as he pressed a finger in.  
  
The small moan that Yugi gave as Seto slowly pumped his finger in and out spurred him on and he added a second finger. He could hear the sound of Yugi shifting, a shirt being discarded to the floor, a condom being rolled on. Seto trembled as Yugi placed a soft hand at Seto’s shoulder, running it up and down his spine. Yugi leaned over, placing a gentle kiss at Seto’s neck, licking at the hot skin. His own lubricated fingers slid over Seto’s hand and Yugi nibbled at his ear as Seto gripped the desk.  
  
“You feel so good, Seto,” he whispered hotly as he curled his fingers. “Still okay?”  
  
Seto rocked back on Yugi’s fingers with a nod.  
  
With one last languid thrust, Yugi removed his fingers and lined himself up against Seto. He exhaled as he slowly pushed in, taking things nice and easy. He stopped when he felt Seto tense and waited, patiently rubbing soothing circles over his lower back.  
  
“Okay…go on, Yugi.”  
  
Yugi gripped Seto’s hips as he pushed all the way in, leaning down and peppering kisses across Seto’s shoulders whilst he adjusted. The sensation of Yugi filling him was almost overwhelming. He hadn’t realised just how much he had needed this. Needed some kind of outlet, the feeling of skin on skin, knowing that he was loved and needed by someone aside from his career. He pressed his cheek to the cool wood, rocking his hips back.  
  
With a whimper, Yugi pulled back before thrusting gently forward again, building a gentle, steady rhythm. His hands roamed the expanse of Seto’s back, taking his time to shower him with little signs of affection. The pace that Yugi had set drove Seto wild. He was not naturally a patient man, especially when he wasn’t the one deciding if he should wait or not. His cock grew harder and his groans became more insistent. His hips rocked back against Yugi’s, trying to pick up the pace.  In retaliation, Yugi began to thrust shallowly and twice as slow.  
  
“Ask for it, Seto.”  
  
“Faster, Yugi.”  
  
Yugi stopped moving, just the head inside and reached around to grip Seto’s cock. It was hot in his palm and throbbing with need.  
  
“Ask.”  
  
Seto all but sobbed as Yugi squeezed his aching cock, teasing the slit with his thumb.  
  
“T…take me…”  
  
“Ask properly.” Yugi pushed in and paused, dragging his hand down Seto’s length.  
  
“F-fuck me, please, Yugi.”  
  
Yugi kissed Seto’s shoulder, sucking a mark onto the skin.  
“Good man, Seto.”  
  
He gave Seto a few extra strokes before straightening and gripping his hips tightly. Without waiting, he thrust in hard and deep, grunting with the effort. Seto bit his lip to stop a loud cry from escaping him and he clutched the edge of the desk as Yugi rocked hard against the desk.  
  
“Seto…Seto…” Yugi panted his name over and over as he grew closer to climax.  
  
He thrust once more, reaching an arm over Seto’s shoulder and pressing himself close as he came, hips jerking against Seto’s. He panted against Seto’s skin, lazily placing kisses at his shoulder as Seto rocked against him, trying to get to his own release. Yugi reached around and with practiced ease, he helped Seto to orgasm. Seto collapsed against the wood, panting heavily with exertion as Yugi slid out and discarded the condom. Nimble fingers threaded through damp brown hair, a loving gesture that Seto often used on Yugi.  
  
“Love you,” Yugi said effortlessly.  
  
In his pleasure-filled haze, Seto replied with a smile, “I love you too.”  
  
“Whenever you’re working back late…” Yugi said, cleaning himself up and getting dressed. “Look at your desk and think of me.”


End file.
